If I was the One
by Rebel Mistress
Summary: Darien's cheating on Serena. How does Andrew react to it? What if Andrew is in love with Serena after all these years but can't do anything about it because he doesn't want to betray his best friend? Whom will he chose? His best friend or his love?


ï»¿ ROSARIO Normal ROSARIO 2 22 2006-01-27T14:30:00Z 2006-01-27T14:52:00Z 1 1529 8716 HYTECH 72 20 10225 10.2625 75 Clean Clean MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon or any of its characters. Neither do I own the song "If I was the One." Just wanna make it clear…

Title: If I was the One

Artist: Ruff Endz

Author: fyre (in the original); Rebel Mistress

Rating: PG13 (contains swear words)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I see the way he treats you**

Darien entered the arcade with a brunette woman wrapped in his arms. Thank God Serena wasn't here at the moment. He left his pick for this week on one of the tables near the door. He then went straight to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Andrew, can I ask you a—" Darien started.

"I know what it is that you want from me but hey, buddy, let me just remind you. You're playing one dangerous game. Sere may caught you anytime. And don't you even care if she'll—"

"Look, Drew, I know what I am doing." He gave me one of his ever famous evil grins and I knew what he meant right away. "Just give her any excuse you can think of if ever she'll drop by here."

I gave him a nod. "You owe me a lot. This is already the 12th, buddy."

"Don't worry, I'll pay you back in due time," Darien replied. "You're really a FRIEND, Drew. Do you know that?"

"Yeah. And stupid, too." Darien gave me one of his 'what-are-you-talking-about' stares. "Look, Darien. You know EXACTLY what I mean. Why don't you just break-up with her if you're not satisfied anymore in your relationship?"

"Oh," Darien growled. "Fuck off, Drew. I'm leaving." He left the arcade immediately, tugging the brunette (who was flirting with one of my customers) along. 'Oh, Drew…how could you be so stupid?'

**I feel the tears you cried**

About an hour after Darien left, Serena, together with her friends, stopped by the arcade. 'Oh, God.' I went to their table to get their orders when I noticed that Serena's eyes are red and misty. 'Oh, Serena…'

"May I take your orders, young ladies?" I asked. 'Yeah, right. Just the right thing to say, Drew.' Mina, Raye, Lita, and Amy looked up to me. They gave me such deadly stares that I actually started panicking. 'Maybe they already know.' I looked at Serena. She's already crying. 'Fuck! This is all my fault.' After several hours (I mean minutes—but I swear they felt like hours) of silence, I've decided to talk. "Ok, so what's going on here?"

Raye looked at me. Her eyes told me 'you're one detestable man, Drew.' "Shut the crap, Drew. Where is he?" God, her eyes are already ripping me alive.

"Raye, hold your temper, please." That was Amy. She's really an angel—hell, no! I thought she was a mediator but she also gave an icy stare. So did Mina and Lita.

"Ok, what did I do? Spill." I was so nervous I didn't know what to do. And Serena…she's crying…I wanna comfort her…but I can't….I caused her this.

Serena suddenly looked up to me. I can see all the pain that's inside. "Where's Darien, Drew?"

**And it makes me sad **

**And it makes me mad **

What did she say? Oh, her eyes. Her eyes are filled with pain…pain that's so deep…unfathomable. This is all my fault. I should have told her from the start. Darien's cheating on you. Oh, If only I could tell her that. She loves Darien so much and hell, I do not know what she might do if she were to learn that her boyfriend's cheating on her. You're so stupid, Drew. STUPID and COWARD! You could have avoided this…if only…

"Drew, where's Darien?" Serena asked again. "I trust you, Drew. I know he's you're best friend but please tell me the truth…for once." What? She knows! What am I to do? She trusts me and if I break that trust she still has for me after all that I've done… But…

**There's nothing I can do, baby**

"Darien. Visited his parents. At the cemetery. Downtown." Oh fuck! She'll never forgive me, now!

She stood up, with tears flowing through her cheeks and ran out of the arcade. Her best of friends followed her but Raye was able to leave me something to think about before she left.

"We know the fucking truth, Drew. I saw him last night, kissing the whore he tugged along the bar. "Those were her words. Exact words.

**Cause your lover is my best friend **

Shit! Now, what am I suppose to do? I should never have lied to her. But I couldn't leave Darien. He's my best friend ever since I can remember. He was always there for me when I needed him. I just couldn't betray him.

**And I guess that's where the story ends**

**So I've gotta try to keep it inside**

**You will never be, never be mine but…**

Serena…I love you. Sigh :(

**If I was the one who was loving you, baby**

**The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy **

I instantly called Darien on my cell. I told him he IS SO DEAD! But…so am I. I left the arcade and tried to look for Serena. I went to her place but her brother told me she wasn't there. I went to the places she usually goes to but she wasn't there either. I was about to give up when I found her sitting on the bench at the park, crying. I sat by her side and did nothing more. I was afraid to do anything. I just might hurt her more. I can't bear that. I don't wanna see her cry.

**And if I was by your side**

**You'll never know one lonely night**

I sat there for full 15 minutes without saying anything, without doing any move. I sat there motionless…trying to feel her pain. That's the least I could do, right?

**And if it was my arms you were running to**

**I'd give you love in these arms of mine**

Then she turned to me. I was shocked. Really, I was. I looked at her eyes. They were…I could feel my eyes getting wet. I was about to cry when she found comfort on my chest. She was sobbing so hard. I could feel her every breath…every tear she cried. I wrapped my arms around her, thinking of comforting her, protecting her. Protecting her? From what? Whom? Darien? ME?

**If I was the one in your life **

Oh…Serena…

"Drew…" I was startled as she spoke. "Drew…" sobs in between "…I love him…"

"I know…" I whispered back. I know…and then I cried with her. Ouch…

**If I could have just one wish**

**I'd wish that you were mine**

The sun was already setting. We were still at the park…oblivious of the world revolving around us. Her head's still on my shoulder and my arm is still wrapped around her. I wish we could be like this forever.

**I would hold you near**

**Kiss away those tears**

Tears were still running from her eyes. I wiped them off her face with my hands. She then looked up to me. I kissed the path where her tears flowed a while ago until my lips reached her lips.

**I'd be so good to you, baby**

**You're the one I want next to me**

I caressed her face with all the tenderness I have inside of me. And, for the very first time…after all these years…I was able to show her I love her. I felt relieved…and it felt good.

**But I guess that's just not meant to be**

I thought we were so real. But then I suddenly snapped out of my reverie. She still loves Darien. There's no doubt about that. Then out of the blue, Darien came to my vision. I thought maybe I should tell Serena that Darien was already there but before I could speak, I felt her tremble beside me. She already saw him.

**He's there in your life**

**And he's sharing your nights**

He came closer as I stood up. I do not know if I'll let him hurt her again. I do not want her to fall for his trap again. But she loves Darien. That was all I needed to know. He kneeled down before her.

**It'll never be, never be right **

And with one last look on Serena…I left them…with tears flowing from my eyes.

**If I was the one who was loving you, baby**

**The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy**

I went straight home. I didn't even care about people seeing me at my weakest point. I didn't even give a damn on what they were thinking of me.

**And if I was by your side**

**You'll never know one lonely night**

I felt lonely. I felt weak. I felt defeated.

**And if it was my arms you were running to**

**I'd give you love in these arms of mine**

I couldn't sleep. All I could do was cry, cry, and cry. Cry until no more tears are left behind my eyes.

**If I was the one in your life **

If only I was the one…

**Yeah baby…**

**I wanna reach out and view beside me**

Morning came. I didn't wanna go anywhere. But I've gotta work…so with sunglasses covering my puffy eyes, I started working just like before…but then she came…and I started feeling all the pain again. I tried avoiding her even though deep down in my heart, she's really all I want.

**Right here beside me, baby**

**Take you in my arms right now**

She came near me. I noticed that Darien was not with her…maybe they're…oh if I could only ask her! If only I could hold her close to me…so that she could feel what I was feeling all this time…

**Scream "I love you" right out loud**

If I could only tell you 'I LOVE YOU'…

**Someday I pray that I'll find my strength **

**To turn to you and say…**

I started gathering all my strength. I've decided to tell her how I feel. I don't know what the consequences would be but I am willing to give it a shot. "Serena…I…I…I am really sorry about…"

She looked at me. Oh, her eyes! They're telling me something but I cannot decipher their message. "Drew, it's alright." Then I saw Darien entering the arcade. Dammit!

Darien was still a little far behind. I wanted to give another try. "Serena…" Shit! My hands were shaking! "Umm… I… I…" She smiled to me…and all hell broke loose… I knew right away what she meant. "I'm glad you're back together. I gotta go."

**If I was the one who was loving you, baby**

**The only tears you'd cry would be tears of joy**

They're back together…they're back together…they're back together…oh…

**And if I was by your side**

**You'll never know one lonely night**

I left the arcade without knowing where I'd go. I just need some space. I just need to go to some place where I could let go of my feelings…where I could shout till my throat hurts…where no would bother me…

**And if it was my arms you were running to**

**I'd give you love in these arms of mine**

My heart…I felt like it was being broken into a million pieces…

**If I was the one, baby **

If only you'll let me love you…

**If I was the one…**

If only you are mine…

**If I was the one in your life**

But you aren't…and I need to comprehend that.

**end**

A/N: You see, I can relate to this song…It's really awful when your loved one doesn't love you back but it's hundred times more terrible if the one you love is in love with your best friend…ouch… :(


End file.
